Tears
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Something has brought Itachi Uchiha to tears and Kisame tries to comfort him even though he is curious to why he was crying in the first place. Slight Kisaita I guess if you count a kiss to the forehead to comfort a friend that.


"Itachi, I'm done with my shower so now we can watch TV" Kisame said, entering their room

"Itachi, I'm done with my shower so now we can watch TV" Kisame said, entering their room. He sat down on the bed next to Itachi and gasped. Itachi was sniffling and covering his reddened face; he was crying. "Are you okay?" Kisame asked, concerned. One hand reached out and tried to push him away.

"Go." Itachi ordered, whispering. Kisame could hear the sadness in his voice. Ignoring the hand that was desperately trying to push him away, he put his arms around the Uchiha. Itachi did not refuse the embrace. He pulled his hand back and let Kisame hold him in his arms firmly.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked, stroking Itachi's long hair. Itachi did not reply.

From the side of the bed popped up Tobi. "What's wrong with Itachi?" Tobi asked. Itachi buried his head into Kisame's chest and tried to stop the tears.

"Was it something that Tobi did?" Kisame whispered in Itachi's ear so the nuisance would not hear. Itachi shook his head. Kisame nodded. "Tobi, could you leave please." Kisame asked courteously.

"Okay," Tobi said in a sad tone as began to leave. When the door closed, Itachi didn't hold back, tears fled from his eyes. He pulled his head back and tried to wipe them away but more came at the same rate. He couldn't stop. Suddenly a warm hand was set on his cheek. Itachi looked at Kisame and then closed his eyes, attempting to stop the tears once more.

"Itachi . . . what happened?" Kisame asked, one hand rubbing his back.

"N-nothing Kisame . . ." Itachi replied huskily.

"Something obviously happened. I'm worried Itachi."

"Stop . . . please . . ."

Kisame obeyed the request and Itachi began calming down a bit. His breathing became normal again and slowly the tears died down. There were a few sniffles in which Kisame wanted to get him a tissue but he didn't want to leave Itachi, not when he was actually crying. In all of their time of partnership, Itachi never really showed emotion and this made it a big deal. The Uchiha was strong and right now, he wasn't. Kisame pulled him closer. "I'm . . . sorry." Itachi apologized, his hands gripping Kisame's shirt like Kisame was going to leave him any second.

"There's no need to be." Kisame said, rubbing Itachi's back. Itachi shook his head side to side then sniffled. Kisame kissed him on the top of the head.

". . . hn." Itachi replied, his grip on Kisame's shirt slackening. They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them saying a word. Itachi would occasionally break the silence with a sniffle but other than that, the room was dead silent.

"You okay now?" Kisame said, officially breaking the silence. Itachi slowly nodded. "That's good." He said, relieved.

"Can we watch TV now?" Itachi asked, his voice only coming out as a quiet, soft murmur. Kisame nodded and grabbed the remote from the small table next to their bed. He turned the TV on and it was on a station airing 'Family Guy.' Itachi turned to look at the TV and a small smile came upon his lips. "This'll be fine Kisame."

Kisame put the remote back on the table and then his hand went back around Itachi. The show made Itachi laugh so that was good. A commercial break came on and then Itachi turned back to Kisame. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kisame said back. A question still loomed in his mind. Why was Itachi crying. Seeing as though this would probably be a good time to ask because Itachi wasn't crying and he was laughing a minute ago. "Itachi," Kisame began, ". . . I'm sorry but . . . I have to ask. Why were you crying earlier?" The smile that was on Itachi's face went away.

"Do you really want to know?" Itachi asked, pursing his lips. Kisame nodded. ". . . I had accidentally used Tsukuyomi on my self and the things that I saw weren't things that I liked. They were things that I never in my life would want to see. I don't think I should tell you what they were but . . . that bit should make your curiosity dissipate."

"Okay." Kisame replied. How Itachi managed to tsukuyomi himself was beyond him but he didn't ask. They both looked to the TV for the show had come back on.

While watching TV, Itachi found himself not laughing anymore. He had lied to Kisame but it was better that he didn't know the truth. iYou bastard Madara./i Itachi cried in his mind. He hated how that man knew exactly how to push his buttons. Itachi clenched his hand into a fist and realizing that he was still holding onto Kisame's shirt, he stopped. "You okay?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded.

"I'm fine."


End file.
